far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 450 - Lemons
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 450 - Lemons is the four-hundred fiftieth regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one-hundred sixteenth episode of Season 5. Video Overview Episode 450 Noting the President's Day episode is Episode 450, Kurt remembers this as the anniversary of the Golden Clock of Destiny. Heading eastward, Kurt explains the charity stunt for fundraising. The Child's Play Charity fundraiser is at $28,611.73 out of $50,000. Guude has supported Far Lands or Bust by saying ever $1,000 donated to Far Lands or Bust will add more episodes to his MindCrack content he owes. Kurt blatantly hints that he might join Guude for the episodes Far Lands or Bust will create. He heads north to off-set some southward drifting and sees a cool geometric mountain. Question: Guude recently visited an ExtraLife charity site and was moved to start his own charity drive, have you ever considered visiting a hospital that Child's Play Charity serves to see the results of the charity? Hospitals have their own volunteer coordinators and events, and Kurt visiting a hospital served by the charity would be through them. He's unsure what he could do at a random hospital, and says he might do things with more than one person. Question: Do you enjoy gardening? And is this something you may consider in the future as a hobby? Kurt kind of enjoys gardening but not lawn care at all. Question: Do you prefer warm or cool, wet or dry climates, or why? In a different climate compared to Chicago, Kurt really liked the northwest area but the drizzle put him off. Kurt has not figured out the best climate got him. Question: If you were your own fan, what questions would you ask yourself? Surprised at the question's depth, Kurt says he doesn't know. Question: How badly is the night affected by light pollution in your new locale versus the old one. Have you considered joining any astronautical societies yet? + Is the night sky in your new location any better for stargazing than Chicagoland? Kurt's still in a populated area with light pollution, but it is absolutely better. He had to leave his big telescope in Chicago, but thinks he could've brought it. There are websites for telescope tracking. Question: What are your opinions on Lego? Kurt loves Legos and had erector sets when he was young, even building a LEGO Space Shuttle. He finds some very cool terrain with craggy valleys and mountains surrounding a canyon. Question: Do you watch any anime? Kurt is not an anime watcher. Question: Lemon or line? Juice fruit or flavor? Lemon gets Kurt's vote, and he gets a picture of Wolfie. Microsoft finally updated Microsoft Ice and sees the remains of a sheep. Question: Olive oil or coconut oil? Still olive oil for Kurt. Question: When you make chicken breasts or similar meats at homes, what spices/herbs do you use besides salt or pepper? Kurt will bread them with gluten free breadcrumbs. Question: Are you planning to resume your search for a dog? The search never stopped for Kurt. Question: If you feel down and not motivated due to life becoming to busy and just generally sucking, how do you deal with such? What's your recipe to make you feel good again? Working makes Kurt feel better and just doing this will ease his issues. He sees a floating block and calls it the 'Transit of Venus'. Building his Hidey Hole into a mountain, Kurt encourages people to share the series. Trivia * The end slate links to Minecraft UHC 20 with MindCrack - 01 - The Killer Rabbit and F1 2014 with VintageBeef - Race 5 - Professionals.